The present invention relates to a vehicle light, in particular, a brake light, comprising at least one rod-shaped optical fiber and at least one light source, wherein the light from the light source is coupled into the optical fiber at the end face thereof, and is decoupled from the optical fiber via a peripheral exit surface.
In a conventional brake light of this type, a light source in the form of an LED is disposed in front of each of the two end faces of the optical fiber. On its periphery, the optical fiber comprises a light exit surface and, opposite thereto, a toothed surface for deflecting the light, coupled into the optical fiber at both end faces thereof, in the direction of the light exit surface. The number and geometry of the teeth are optimized, but nevertheless, the luminosity of long brake lights decreases towards the center due to the light coupled in from the end face, which is disturbing for the viewer. Moreover, an optical fiber length of e.g. 50 cm requires separate electric supply lines for both light sources.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to further improve a brake light of the above-mentioned type.